First Times
by Raven2k8
Summary: There's a first time for everything. A collection of one shots on how Beast Boy conquers the problems of having a new relationship with Raven.
1. First time: Crush

Okay, I'm going to try and juggle more then one story at a time. Now that it is September, expect updates faster!

Disclaimer: Yeah you know I don't own Teen Titans so don't rub it in!

On with the Story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 1: First time crush

Beast boy had had crushes before. That was obvious, if it was a love at first sight thing, or just an attraction to a girl's personality.

Those were the two things he looked for in a girl; good looks and a good sense of humor but mostly good looks.

Raven had called him shallow for that. At first he had disagreed with her, but then he started to think.

Maybe he was shallow, and did only concern himself with the physical attraction. Well he was a teenager, and what male teenager didn't want a hot girlfriend?

Raven and he had gotten into a little argument earlier. This meant that she insulted him and he would take it. An argument he could never win.

Beast Boy had been thinking about it ever since they got home. He had seen a beautiful blonde girl walking by in a sweater and a short skirt.

He had ogled her for almost ten minutes which did not go unnoticed by Raven. She just snorted which woke him out of his day dream.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, please continue with your perverted staring."

"I'm not a pervert, and I wasn't staring."

"Please, you were staring at her like a dog stares at a steak."

"Raven, that's not true!" He was beginning to get frustrated.

"Whatever."

It wasn't a real fight, but it did enrage him a little. He wasn't a pig and he wasn't a pervert.

But now here he was sitting on the roof reflecting about what she had said. Why is it Raven could always insult him, and it affect him so deeply?

Sure he always looked at girls, and developed a small crush on them easily. Maybe he really just wanted to feel loved and accepted by someone. Especially someone attractive.

He liked pretty girls. If he could go out with one, it would make him more of a man. This of course was not true, but it was his way of thinking.

But Raven just had to call him a chauvinistic pig. She had to make him question his taste in women.

She was always sarcastic to everyone, but he always took it personally. Why did he even care about what Raven said? She treated everyone like dirt.

Why was her opinion of him so important to him? Maybe because under all that layer of anti social ness, she was a good person. And not too bad looking either.

He heard men talk about her before. He couldn't disagree with them when they said she was pretty hot.

She just needed someone to go and help her show more of her personality that's where he came in.

He now knew what he had to do.

He went into his room and under his bed he pulled out a notepad.

He scribbled the words "First times" and under it he wrote…

First Times

First time having a crush on Raven.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well thanks for reading my first one shot in my new one shot series. Couple things I want to say.

1. "It's a Date" is my number 1 priority and there will be an update soon!

2. This story will be updated hopefully every week or every other day, but don't shoot me if I don't. Please!

3. Thanks for reading and please review. There will be many more!


	2. First time: Compliment

Thanks for the reviewers and wish me luck on more chapters but I already have a wide range of ideas!

On with the story!

* * *

Ch. 2 First Time Compliment

Raven was not stupid.

And she was empathic so she could read people's emotions. What she did not understand was why Beast Boy kept looking at her.

At first it seemed like a series of coincidences. Maybe she was just stepping in his field of vision.

20 times.

After awhile she could tell that he was deliberately looking for her. It was starting to annoy her.

It was around 10:43 p.m. They had just got back from a rather long battle with Johnny Rancid and they were tired.

As Johnny was being taken away Beast Boy was once again staring at her at of the corner of his eye.

Enough was enough and she decided to confront him about it.

"Beast Boy, want to tell me why you keep staring at me?"

"Um no"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm afraid you'll hurt me."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you deserve it."

"Um okay." He looked down and whispered his response. "I thought you looked nice today."

"Excuse me?" She said not hearing what he said.

He took in a deep breath and prepared himself.

"I said I think you look nice today."

Raven was a little confused at this but made no attempt to show it.

"Beast boy, I look like this everyday."

This was true. Raven looked the same as she always does. But ever since Beast boy's 'revelation', he's been seeing Raven in whole new way.

"Yeah I guess." He said not really sad meanwhile not his light hearted self. He seemed conflicted.

Raven can sense emotions, and she can tell when a joke is being pulled on her. But she could sense none of this in Beast boy. He seemed, dare she think it, sincere.

"Are you okay?" Raven said her confusion growing. She could sense his lukewarm feeling and it was starting to bother him.

"Yeah I'm fine. He was looking out into the water trying to avoid looking her in the face.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"No, nothing you can really help me out with."

"Oh, okay. Well see you later I guess." Raven began walking away when she heard him speak.

"Oh and Raven, I meant what I said. Even though you do look the same, I think you still look nice."

"Well thanks Beast boy."

Even though she didn't turn around and speak to him. He knew there was a small blush on her face. Of course she would never admit it, but it was something that went without saying.

Beast boy returned his gaze to the water with a huge grin on his face. Maybe this won't be as hard as he thought.

After about an hour of planning his next move he decided it was time to go to sleep.

He made his way to his bed and reached under the bottom bunk and pulled out his notebook. And scribbled something down.

First Times

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (and making her blush. I think.)

* * *

1. I know there wasn't that much fluff, but be patient. I like to build up these feelings. But fluff is on the way!

2. Expect another "It's a Date" chapter soon and believe me I hate when I take so long to update almost as much as you do!

3. Thanks for all who reviewed and let me know if you want me to reply to you guys!

4. Just a question that popped into my head and please either review or pm me if you know the answer.

If Raven can sense emotions, how come Raven couldn't sense Blackfire, Terra or Malchior were lying to her. Shouldn't you have some emotion when you lie to someone, like nervousness or something? Just a question.

5. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to be hearing from you and I'd be glad to read and review any of your stories if you want me to! Until next time. Peace, Love, and Animals!


	3. First time: Fight

If you still don't know there is a contest between "chicomagnifico" and me on who can update the fastest. My "It's a Date" against his "Whatever Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger". So be sure to check out his story, I love it!

If anyone has any ideas for this story, I'd be happy to listen to them!

On with the story…

* * *

First Time: Fight

This had been a particularly brutal fight. The Titans have been facing the new and improved Hive Five.

They had almost gotten there butts kicked, had it not have been for Robin and Cyborg's "sonic boom" move.

After the villains have been apprehended the heroes retired to their home for some much needed healing via Raven.

Everyone seemed to be fine, but Beast boy seemed to need the most attention. He was secretly hoping he would be able to have Raven heal him.

No matter how pathetic his crave for her attention was. When she was done fixing up a couple of bruises on Robin's arm she took a small break before she went to work on his injuries.

She walked into the common room and saw Beast Boy laying down on the couch half asleep, but still conscience.

"Beast Boy, are you ready?" Raven asked wanting to get this over with so she can return to her books.

"Yeah Rae." He positioned himself in a sit up position on the couch as she walked behind him.

Her hands began to glow a faint blue color as she began to heal him. He felt a sudden surge of energy and his eyes snapped open.

When she was done he thanked her and watched as she walked away. He didn't know what came over him but he was desperate to keep her around.

So he did what any confused teenage boy would do in his position.

He threw a pillow at her.

It struck her in the back of the head and she froze. She did not move a muscle and for a second he thought this would be the last time he saw her or daylight again.

"Beast Boy, what did you do that for?" She spoke with malice in her voice and still did not turn around.

"Uhhhh." He was too busy looking for ways to get out of this fatal situation that he neglected to notice the pillow that he had thrown at Raven was glowing black.

Before he knew it, the pillow was propelled into his chest, and he fell backward. He thought the gig was up, but he wouldn't let her leave without a fight.

When she knew the coast was clear, she began to walk away, and he threw another pillow at her which she side stepped and watched hit the wall.

"Beast Boy what are you doing!" Raven said in a harsh voice.

"I'm throwing pillows at you."

"So I've noticed."

"We're having a pillow fight."

"No we are not. You can have a fight with whoever you want, but not with me."

"But that's no fun."

"I don't care."

With that he threw yet another pillow at her which she eluded once again.

"Beast Boy, will you stop that!" Her patience growing smaller and smaller.

"You'll have to come here and make me!"

He started throwing a series of pillows at her with no hesitation and laughing while doing it.

Raven had finally thrown a pillow, using her hands this time, at him and it was a direct hit. She smiled a little on her perfect aim.

Now it was war.

Soon they were both running around throwing pillows across the room and watching the feathers rain down.

Beast Boy could hardly hold his composure to fight. After a while he had stopped trying and was just enjoying the time he was having.

He had also noticed something; Raven seemed so free and light hearted. She was free to just let go and take in all the pleasure of having a pillow fight.

It was safe to say Raven was kicking his butt, but he didn't care. He was running out of breath and running out of ammo.

About an hour had passed when they were both panting on the floor. Beast Boy couldn't believe Raven had actually stuck it out and kept going until he forfeit.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, or even how her powers let her take part in an event like this. But there was one question he really wanted to ask her.

"Raven, uhhm I know this is kind of weird and all but I wanted to know if you would uhhm."

"What is it Beast Boy?" She was talking more out of loss of breath then impatience.

"Nothing Rae."

"Okay." Raven wasn't one to peruse something if the person didn't want to talk about. Although he wouldn't really mind it.

After she left, he went to his room and pulled out his notepad.

First Times

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

* * *

1. Yeah I'm having a competition, like I have said so many times! Please go read chicomagnifico's story, it's really awesome!!

2. Expect another update of "It's a Date" soon. I know I keep saying that. But it's true!

3. Check out the new poll on my profile! I like posting poles!

4. Thanks for the reviews and once again, if you want a reply to your reviews, don't hesitate to ask!! Peace, Love, and Animals ;)


	4. First time: Ice Cream Sundae

Chapter 4 is here!

Once again if you have any ideas for the story, I'd be more then happy to write it!

On with the story!

* * *

First time: Ice cream sundae

Sure Beast boy loved his tofu, but his secret delicacy was his vanilla lactose free ice cream. Made it so great was the fact that he only ate his sundaes on Saturdays.

He liked being unusual.

He can't remember how long he's been doing this routine, or if anyone ever noticed. But he did know that it was a tradition he intended to stick with.

It was around six o'clock and the perfect time for his sundae.

He made his way to the refrigerator and gathered his ingredients. He always made sure the fridge had everything it needed the day before.

Couldn't have another chocolate fudge shortage. He referred to that time as black April.

He shuttered at the thought and went back to finding the whipped cream. He reached in and grabbed all the things he needed.

He began to hum as he placed all the jars, cans and cartons on the counter. He began to hum. It was another one of his traditions, every week he would pick something different.

This week "when the saints go marching in" seemed to pop into his head.

He continued to hum not noticing the doors open and someone step in. It wasn't until he realized he didn't have a spoon that he looked up.

"Oh, hey Rae, I didn't see you there."

"You may have not have seen me, but I definitely heard you."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Mind me asking what you're doing?"

"Just making a sundae." He paused. "On Saturday." He added smiling and raising his eyebrows as if he was a genius.

She rolled her eyes and walked behind the counter and behind him to the cupboards.

"Wanna help?"

"Excuse me."

"I said do you want to help? When's the last time you had a sundae?"

"I don't know. Sundaes are okay, but not that great." She stated not turning around.

"Well you haven't had my sundaes." He said proudly. "Come on I'll show you."

"What exactly makes your sundae so great?" She said with a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Well you'll just have to wait and find out." He directed Raven to the counter where she saw on the ingredients on the table. Ice cream, bananas, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, nuts and a spoon.

"Step one" he started. "We drop in three, count them, three scoops of ice cream." He picked up the spoon and scooped in the ice cream. Raven watched with a small smirk on her face.

"Step two we cut up the bananas." He picked a butter knife out of the drawer and cut it up and placed the pieces into the bowl.

Raven would have made a remark on how he shouldn't be trusted with knives but decided against it.

"Step three, we add the chocolate syrup." He looked over to Raven a little surprised she was still watching him. He let a huge grin spread on his face.

"Beast Boy isn't that a little much?" He looked down and noticed he had been pouring the syrup on."

"Ahhhh." He put it down and looked into the bowl. Sure it was a lot of chocolate, but it was still salvageable. He gave a nervous laugh. "It's still good."

"Step four, my favorite part we add the nuts and cream. I'm going to need my lovely assistant for this." Raven raised her eyebrow at this but stood next to him.

"What do you want me to do oh great iron chef?"

"You add the nuts and I'll add the cream."

He handed her the bag and picked up the can. He then once again began to hum the same tune.

He shook the can and sprayed it into the bowl. Raven sprinkled the nuts in. It wasn't until Beast boy "wanted to be in that number" that she began to hum along with him.

Soon they had their own duet going and they were almost done. They got to the grand finale and they both threw in there toppings at the same time.

They both smiled at their Carnegie hall worthy performance and looked at their master piece.

"What now?" Raven asked.

"Step five, we eat!" He said and picked up the spoon.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Beast boy asked. Raven made her way to the fridge and opened up a small bag and took two things from it. She walked back and opened her hand revealing two cherries.

She placed them on the sundae and went to go get her spoon. He took the spoon from her and before she could respond, she scooped up some ice cream and put it in her mouth.

She swallowed it and gave a satisfying grin.

"I'm not a baby you know."

"Yeah, but it's tradition." This of course was a lie, but it was tradition now. Feeding the lovely assistant. Or maybe he would do it just Raven.

They finished up and returned tot heir rooms. Beast once again pulled out his notepad.

First Times

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

* * *

1. Not much to say but expect "It's a Date" to be updated soon!

2. If you want a reply to your reviews please tell me.

3. If you haven't already, check out the new poll!

4. Please review and see you later! Peace, love and animals!


	5. First time: Meditation

Chapter five is here!

Thank you YoungTitan213 for the suggestions! Once again if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to write them up!

And let us all congratulate chicomagnifico on his win over my story. As his reward I must write him a BBxRae one-shot in his honor so watch out for it. And I hope he likes it!

On with the story!

* * *

First Time: Meditation

Beast boy had been waiting outside the door to the roof for about twelve minutes. He knew Raven was on the other side of the door.

Meditating.

Truthfully he had been thinking about how he and Raven had nothing to do together. She trained with Robin, helped Cyborg with the car, not very often. And went shopping with Starfire, on even more rare occasions.

He just wanted a hobby they could have to themselves. He knew Raven would never agree to play video games with him. Not yet anyway.

So he decided to meet her half way and jump into something she liked to do. He could hear her chanting through the metal door.

He took in a deep breath and opened up the door. He walked in with his eyes closed still taking deep breaths.

"Raven?" He called out.

"Yes?" She replied. When he opened his eyes he saw Raven touch down on the ground.

"Where are you going?" He asked growing a little confused.

"I'm done; you can use the roof if you want." She began to walk away and Beast boy was about to give up, but he called out anyway.

"Wait Rae!"

"What do you want Beast boy?" She turned around a little tired if the games.

"I was just wondering if I could meditate with you." He looked down at his feet and waited to her answer. Or should he say rejection.

"Umm okay." She walked back to her previous spot and resumed her position.

"Really, you will!" He said a little too ecstatic.

"Yeah, why not? But you have to follow the rules."

"Umm okay. What are the rules?"

"Actually there is only one rule. No talking."

"I can do that." He sat down and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes and repeated Raven's words.

Although Beast boy was doing everything Raven was doing exactly. He didn't think it was working. If being relaxed meant being bored out of your mind, then he had it down packed.

After a while his mind started wandering. He started thinking about food, then video games, then television.

Due to his obsession with TV, he had memorized the entire television schedule. Right now "Clash of the Planets" would be on. He smiled on this thought.

The theme song was running in his head and he sang along with it in his mind.

He then started thinking on how Raven said he was killing his brain cells with all that TV.

Raven was always putting the things he liked down. When he thought of this, he began to get a little angry.

But then he began to question why she didn't like his obsession with video games. She doesn't put down Robin's obsession with criminals, or Star's obsession with shopping.

And look at Cyborg; everyone says he's going to marry his car!

'_Maybe she's upset that you give more attention to the inanimate objects then her."_

He mentally laughed at this reasoning, but found a little truth to it. He did try to give her a lot of attention. Maybe she wants _all_ of his attention. And surprisingly, he was okay with that.

He started of thinking of all the jokes he would tell her, the hobbies they could do together, and the alone time that he would beg from her in the future.

He noticed his mood changing and he was more relaxed then when he first came in. Before he knew it, he felt Raven's hand on his shoulder.

"Beast boy, it's over. Unless you want to stay here, then I'll leave."

"No, it's fine, I'm done too." He stood up and watched as she began to make her way towards the door.

"Actually Rae, I have a confession to make. I don't think I was meditating right. I just started thinking about stuff and wasn't really focusing my energy, or whatever you call it."

"Beast boy there are different types of meditation. There is the kind that I do which is to help control my emotions and my powers. Then there is the kind where you think about positive things in your life that lifts up your mood."

Beast boy was surprised at her response. He did something that Raven enjoyed doing, and actually did it right!

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?" Raven seemed a little more curious then usual. Maybe she had sensed some of his emotions while he was meditating?

He replayed his thoughts in his mind. Most of which were about her. He could only hope that one day he would be able to tell her the truth, but not right now.

"Nothing really, just TV and video games. The usual." He felt a nervous grin plaster on his face and only hoped she didn't peruse with her questioning.

"You know that stuff kills your brain cells right?" She rolled her eyes and turned around going towards the door.

"So you keep telling me." He said as he ran after her and made his way to his room.

He routinely looked under his bed and pulled out his notepad.

First Times

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

* * *

1. Thanks again YoungTitan213 for your input! And I will use your other suggestion too!

2. I have a confession. I lost the competition between me and chicomagnifico! Sniff sniff. Ha ha, anyway due to my loss I now owe him a one-shot dedicated to him! So wait for that to come out!

3. I am still taking requests so please don't hesitate, or I'll come after you with pitchforks!

4. I have recently joined a new website called "The fight for Teen Titans"! I hope you guys will join because we need all the help we can get! Hope you guys join!

5. Nothing more except Peace, Love and Animals!!


	6. First time: Bookstore

Here's to you Wolvmbm, thanks so much for the suggestion sorry it took so long but I hope you will tell me any more ideas you have!

I'm still taking suggestion for anyone who has one.

On with the story!

* * *

First time: Bookstore

Beast boy had been watching TV for the last couple of minutes not really enjoying the program.

It was the middle of the day, no trouble and everyone was busy. Leaving him alone with the dreaded day time television.

He wanted to do something with Raven, but besides meditating, there was nothing you could really do with her together.

He desperately thought of ideas to try and find an activity they could both enjoy, or maybe just something she would like. They haven't gotten to that stage yet.

It was then that he heard the door open behind him, and there she was. Making her way silently to the door.

"Hey Rae, where are you going?" This was his chance. He was a little surprised to see her going outside without there being any danger or being forced to.

"I'm going downtown to the bookstore, like I do every Tuesday." His face turned to a face of confusion. He had never seen her go outside every Tuesday.

"Since when do you do that?" She was beginning to get a little frustrated with his questions.

"I make my trips all the time Beast boy if you have been paying attention. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get going."

He sensed her frustration and reminded himself that if this was going to work, he would need to pay more attention to her.

"Wait, can I come with you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm just bored, plus I want to see what kind of books you're into."

"Since when do you care?" Her suspicions were raised and he had to get the heat off him some how.

"Now look who's asking all the questions." He got up and ran past her, transforming into a hawk as soon as he got outside.

She merely shrugged her shoulders and followed him.

When they touched down in downtown jump city, Beast boy waited for Raven. When he saw her reach the ground she immediately started walking and he followed her.

They walked for a short distance and came to an abrupt halt. They had reached their destination.

He looked up and saw a green awning with the simple words "Booker's bookstore". He smiled at the irony and quickly examined the rest of the outside building.

It was a small thing barely noticeable. He had passed down this street many times, and had never noticed it before.

The building was very dark and had books in the glass window. Each book without a title on the cover.

He saw Raven open the glass door and walked in.

He followed her inside walked behind her as she went into an aisle. She immediately picked out a book with a sword and book on the cover. She flipped it over and began reading the back.

"So, have you been here many times?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"You can say that." She never took her eyes off the book which Beast boy learned a long time ago never to take offensively.

"What are you looking at?"

"A special book said to have been written by Merlin. It's supposed to have powers of fortune, fame and love."

"Really?" This had caught his attention.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to have a lot of action in it as well. About his travels with King Arthur and all the dangers they faced."

Beast boy was surprised at how interesting it seemed. It was a pretty big book, but looked stimulating.

"Do you think I should get it?" She asked him.

"Me, why are you asking me?"

"I don't know, just need a second opinion I guess."

"Um, yeah sure, why not."

She picked it up and walked over to the cash register. An old man sat behind the desk with his face down into a book. His glasses were slipping off, and he kept pushing them back up.

"Hello Rupert." The man looked up to acknowledge the speaker.

"Why hello Raven, how nice to see you." Rupert seemed very nice and very well mannered.

"Nice to see you as well. This is beast boy." Raven said indicating her companion.

"How do you do?" He said while smiling graciously.

"I'm fine thank you." Beast boy really liked this man.

"Rupert I came to take this book out." The old man took the book and looked it over.

"Very nice choice." He said rubbing the spine admiring it's features.

"It was Beast boy's choice." Raven commented.

"You have taste my boy." He rang it up and returned it to her.

"Thank you." She said and began to walk out.

Beast by walked along side her.

"Aren't we supposed to pay for that?"

"Yeah, but every Tuesday he lets me have a book for free. I insist on paying him, but he never takes the money."

"Oh. Why'd you tell him, I chose the book?"

"Because you practically did."

They made their way home and Beast boy was immediately challenged by Cyborg to a game of race cars while Raven made her way to her room with the book in her hands.

After it had gotten late everyone was retiring to their rooms. When Beast boy reached his room, he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it and saw Raven.

"Hey, what's up?" He said.

"Here" she said handing him the book.

"What's this for?" He asked, dumbfounded while taking the book.

"I got it for you. Maybe you could read it to me sometime."

"Uh yeah." He said surprised yet happy at the same time.

"Well see you later."

"See you later." He watched her walk away and closed the door.

He once again reached under his bed and pulled out the notepad.

First Times

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

6. First time going to the bookstore with Raven (finally found something we can do together!)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

1. Thanks again Wolvmbm for the great idea!

2. Still Taking suggestions if you have any!

3. Thanks for reading and remember to review! Peace, love and animals!


	7. First time: Knitting

YoungTitan213 has given me another great idea so a round of applause! I have gotten a lot of suggestions so be sure to look out for your "First time" and I'm still taking ideas!

On with the story!

* * *

First time: Knitting

Beast boy had always thought Raven lived by routine. Doing the same things over and over again.

Read, meditate, fight, read meditate, blow something up and fight. The same thing over and over again like clockwork.

Two weeks before Christmas beast boy had woken up earlier then usual. His sleeping has been disturbed lately due to his unexpressed new found feelings.

It had been a month since he started the note book and at times he would read over it looking at the new things he had done with Raven.

Sometimes it boosted his spirits while at other times he would realize how little he had gotten accomplished.

He had ventured out of his room in search of food and instead found Raven sitting on the couch.

'Probably reading to herself' he thought to himself. He made his way toward her hoping to start some sort of conversation with her.

He was surprised to find her instead of reading, she was knitting!

She knew he was there but did not acknowledge him. He just watched mesmerized as her fingers moved delicately yet expertly with the yarn and needles.

"Uh hey Rae" he said still a little shocked.

"You're up pretty early." She did not look up even as he sat down beside her.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah it's okay." There was a short silence when Raven for the first time in a while started up a conversation.

"You know knitting is great for relaxing yourself."

"Huh?"

"Knitting. It helps calm you down while giving you something to focus on. It allows you to unwind and the end product leaves you with a feeling of achievement."

Another short silence that beast boy had interrupted now.

"So how long have you been knitting?" Beast watched as she made another loop and pulled the needle through.

"A while."

"What are you knitting?" Beast boy did not want to annoy her, but he was curious.

"A scarf. This would be my fourth one."

"Really, what did you do with the rest? I've never seen you wear them."

"That's because I give them to whoever needs one. I knitted that scarf for Cyborg a couple of months ago when we went on that mission and met Red Star."

"Hey I remember that, that was pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how o knit?" This was the first time Raven looked up from her scarf in progress and looked at him for a short moment. She put the yarn and needles down and left the common room.

Beast boy's ears had drooped thinking he had scared her off. He looked down at the scarf and saw it was almost done.

He sat back and let out a huge sigh. He heard the doors open up behind him and turned around.

She had returned with another ball of blue yarn and another set or needles in her hand.

"Here." She said handing him the materials.

"You're really going to show me?"

Her only response was a nod.

"Now listen, it's sort of difficult the first couple of times, and don't expect it to come out exactly the way you want it okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay here's what you do first."

A couple of days had passed and Beast boy was finding truth in Raven's words. It was relaxing but at the same time aggravating.

He had practiced any time he had free time in the comfort of his room to avoid teasing from Cyborg.

This had taken a lot of thought and perseverance but he kept on thinking on how it would be worth it in the end.

It was Christmas Eve and Beast boy had finished the scarf. He knew he should wrap it and leave it under the tree, but he couldn't wait for her to see it.

He placed it in a box and ran to her room.

"Hey Rae it's me can you open up?"

The door opened and there she was half asleep yet fully aware of what's going on around her.

"What is it Beast boy?" He removed the bow from behind his back and showed it to her in the red and green box.

"You do know Christmas is tomorrow right?" She said as she eyed it questioningly.

"Yeah but I couldn't wait."

She opened the box and pulled out a blue scarf. He had even attempted knit a small Raven on it which came out looking like a crooked star.

She could spot all the mistakes he made and the numerous times he undid and re-knitted the scarf.

"I know it's not very good but I worked really hard on it and I'm happy with it. Do you like it?"

Raven merely smirked at the scarf then up at him. She wrapped it around her neck and smiled at him.

"Yes Beast boy I really like it."

His face beamed as his grin grew two times bigger.

"Well um glad you like it Rae, and Merry Christmas. See you tomorrow!"

He was walking away when Raven called out to him.

"You know even though something may not turn out exactly how you pictured it, when you really work hard at something, the end is always perfect. Well that's just my opinion."

Before he could respond she closed the door. Something inside him wanted to believe, she meant something else by that. Like she knew something she wasn't telling him.

He brushed it off and strolled back to his room still smiling.

He pulled out his notebook and scribbled something in it right before he went to bed. Then he slept like a baby.

First Times

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

6. First time going to the bookstore with Raven (finally found something we could do together!)

7. First time knitting with Raven (Made her a scarf, but I feel like she's hiding something from me)

* * *

1. Thanks again YoungTitan213 for the idea. You rock! Others have given me ideas which I will use; I put this one up first because it had something to do with the holidays.

2. Still taking ideas!

3. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Krazy Kwanzaa or just plain have a good holiday! Peace, love and animals! ;)


	8. First time: Joking

Once again we are back for another first time! Actually this one came off the top of my head, but I will use your suggestions don't worry! This one has just been bugging me for a while.

Be sure to check out the Author's note, there is a special surprise for you guys at the end!

On with the story!

* * *

First time: Joking

It was a mystical wonder as to why the Titans decided to go these things.

Charity balls.

A big celebration where the richest of the rich gather around to toast themselves on being the most generous of Jump City. But when it's time to pass the collection plate, no one can spare any money.

Beast boy looked himself once more over in the mirror, inspecting himself for any flaws.

He had taken all the necessary precautions, showering, brushing his teeth and even shaving. Even though he had no hair to shave, it made him feel manlier.

"Okay Beast boy" he said to himself "today is the day you're finally gonna ask Raven out. It's been a while and so far everything's been going good. So I repeat DON'T MESS THIS UP!"

Beast boy once again fixed his collar and headed out.

The boys waited in the common room for nearly an hour. Apparently the girls were having dress issues.

"Please proceed without us; we will be with you momentarily!" Starfire shouted out of her room.

"Okay guys, I guess we'll need to go on without them." Robin stated.

Beast Boy gave a disappointed look and followed Robin and Cyborg toward the T-car.

They arrived at the plaza and made their entrance. There was still no sign of the girls, but with Raven's powers they could be here within seconds.

Beast Boy sat back and relaxed as people socialized amongst themselves. If Rae were here she would make a smart comment about them. He smiled to himself and waited.

When Raven and Starfire finally arrived, Beast Boy's mouth nearly touched the floor. As clichéd and overused as it sounds, he really did think Raven looked gorgeous.

He wouldn't tell her this until much later, but he can enjoy the view. He was even more amazed as Raven looked around and when she finally saw him smiled!

Well not a full smile, but you get the picture.

She headed over toward him through the crowd and sat next to him.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello."

"So what took you guys so long?"

"Starfire's dress ripped so I had to sew it back up."

"So you knit and sew, what else do you do?"

"I can crochet, make several things with origami and I can play piano."

"Really, I've never seen you do any of those things."

"It's been a while."

A waiter came by with a tray of champagne and our heroes politely denied.

"Doesn't he know that we're too young to drink?" Beast Boy said.

"I don't know, maybe he just wasn't thinking. A lot of people here aren't thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"For instance look at those people over there." Raven nodded her head to the left as Beast Boy turned his head to see where she was directing to.

A man and a woman were conversing with each other.

"What about them?"

"They have been staring at us for the past seven minutes."

"What do you think they're saying?"

"I don't know, but I think the woman's a reporter."

"Oh well then that's bad."

"Why?"

"Because you know they're gonna spread some rumors about us tomorrow. I bet you I can tell you what their saying."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Beast boy lowered his voice to a whisper and talked in the man's place. "Look over there Beast Boy and Raven are flirting." He said to Raven.

Raven caught on and copied him as soon as the woman began talking.

"I knew it all along." Whispered Raven. "Could have seen coming a mile away."

Beast Boy snickered to himself as he waited for the man to open his mouth.

"I wonder if they're doing anything on the down low if you know what I mean."

It was Raven's turn

"Definitely, I mean guys and girls all living in the same house with no supervision. All their hormones racing, it's a wonder they're not doing it now."

Beast Boy blushed a little but did not let her see it. The adults looked toward the heroes and quickly turned their heads.

"Do you think the team mates know?" Beast Boy started up again.

"I don't know, the gothic one is very secretive, but with all that noise going on in the bedroom, the others are bound to know." Raven replied

"I heard he wakes up really late. Now we know why."

"I bet she dominates."

Beast Boy couldn't keep it in as he let out a loud laugh. Luckily the music and talking drowned out his outburst. He maintained his role playing.

"And I bet he doesn't mind."

"Yep, she'll be pregnant by next year."

"If she's not already. Next thing you know we'll have green babies with purple hair all over the place."

"So what should we put in the press tomorrow?"

"Well they haven't really done anything yet. Maybe next time they'll give us something to work with."

"Yes better luck next time."

By mere coincidence Beast Boy and Raven ended their imitation just as the reporters parted company.

They shared a few more giggles as Robin and Starfire approached them.

"Hey you guys look like you were having fun over here." Robin said.

"Nah not really, just passin the time."

"Well it's time to get going."

"Well that was fast." Raven commented.

They stood up, found Cyborg and exited the hall. The drive back took longer and the Titans were beyond tired when they got home.

Raven walked to her room but turned when she heard Beast Boy call out to her.

"Hey Rae wait up."

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Uh well, you see I just wanted to um see if you…"

"Beast Boy I'm really tired can you please ask me another time?"

"Oh okay, well I had fun with you tonight."

"Me too." She gave him one more quick smile and walked into her room.

Beast Boy walked with a disappointed look towards his room and laid on his bed. He mood automatically lifted as he remembered something.

He reached under his bed once more and added something to the list.

First Times

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

6. First time going to the bookstore with Raven (finally found something we could do together!)

7. First time knitting with Raven (Made her a scarf, but I feel like she's hiding something from me)

8. First time joking with Raven (saw a whole different side of her today!)

* * *

Thanks for reading and for those who made it through the chapter here is your surprise!

My New Year's resolution is to be better to my readers so from now until March I am taking requests for one shots! I will dedicate a one shot to anyone who wants one. Exciting right!

PM me with your idea if you want me to write it up, or just tell me you want a story and I'll do my best to try and please you guys!

Quick rules, right now I'm only doing BBxRae, but I'll let you know if I decide to do other couples later on and I don't write M ratings. Sorry! But other than that, everything goes! Once again PM if you have any more questions!

Happy New Year's and Peace love and animals! ;)


	9. First time: Understanding

Did anyone miss me? Well in case you didn't miss me, I certainly missed you guys!

Well it's time for another first time. It's so weird saying that. Oh well.

On with the story!

* * *

First time: understanding

It was that time of the year everyone hated. A weird sort of loathing but yet a shared resentful feeling. It was Daylight savings time which means every clock jumped ahead, yet everyone was still in their bed.

That is everyone except Raven who was an extremely light sleeper. The clock on the wall in the common room now reached 8:00 a.m. and soon her friends would be filing in reluctantly.

Raven touched down from her meditation position and headed toward the stove to begin to boil her tea.

"Hey Raven, see you haven't been affected by the time change." Robin said as he entered the room.

"I suppose. And you're punctual as usual." Raven said not taking her eyes of the teapot.

Robin simply chuckled and sat down at the table.

Next in was Cyborg.

"Hey guys. Rae I'm gonna need the oven cause the only thing to boost up my energy for that lost hour would be ham and eggs for breakfast!"

Raven nodded toward his direction and began to hear the teapot whistle, but the water was not quite as hot as she liked it yet.

Starfire was the next to appear.

"Good morning friends! I trust you have all had pleasant dream yes?"

"Can't complain." Cyborg said, and Starfire went to sit next to Robin.

Finally the teapot blew harsh steam and Raven began to pour it into the mug.

"Hey you guys seen Beast Boy?" Robin asked, his arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Cyborg took his turn on the stove. "C'mon man you know B.B. ain't gonna be up for another couple hours."

"Well he has to, we're gonna have training a little earlier today."

Raven picked up her mug and headed for the door.

"Hey Raven, while you're up, you mind waking up Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Sure" she said while the doors closed.

Raven made her way down the hall sipping her tea slowly until she found herself in front of Beast Boy's room.

_Knock knock_

"Beast Boy are you awake?"

Silence

"Hello?"

Still silence.

"Beast Boy?" Raven could not hear anything so she closed her eyes and materialized through the door.

'_Please be decent, please be decent' _Raven repeated in her mind then opened her eyes.

The room was a mess, as she had expected but it was Beast Boy she was searching for. She spotted him on the bottom bunk of his bed, which personally she believed he had outgrown but made no attempt to get him to change.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said a little louder and saw his ears perk up involuntarily. His head barely visible underneath his pillows.

"Hmm?" He replied with no coherent sound.

"It's time to get up." She said taking another sip.

"Hmm-hm-hm?" He replied.

"Yes, already, day light saving's time ended."

"HMMM!"

"Yeah, I know 'crap'". She took another sip.

"Whmm-hmm-ymm-hmmkmm?"

"I'm drinking tea. As usual, why?" She placed the mug on an empty space on his dresser.

"Smm ghhh" He said rolling over slightly to face her yet kept his eyes closed.

"Really you think so? I suppose it smells good, but it's not my favorite."

"Oh" Was his first sound he made without his mouth closed.

"Would you like to try some, I'm sure it'll wake you up."

"Hmmm no thans, not rlly redy to wke up." He said muffled through the pillows nearly inaudible.

"Well you're gonna have to wake up, practice is earlier today."

"HMMM!"

"Yeah I know, crap again." She said smiling down on him grateful he couldn't see.

Raven had no idea when she had learned to understand Beast Boy's "different language" he spoke when he was groggy, but she quickly learned all his dialects.

The way he spoke, when he just woke up and he's tired, the way he spoke when he was in a tofu eating contest and had his face full. And even on the rare occasions when his mouth was numb after a dose of Novocain from the dentist.

Soon the scent of Cyborg's ham and eggs drifted into the room, which Beast Boy instantly smelled. He lifted his face from underneath the pillows and made a disgusted look and gave a disapproving grunt.

"You should get down there before the whole tower is filled with the pleasant smell of bi-products." She folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes and Beast Boy chuckled.

"Yeh, yore probly riht." He said still slurring his speech.

"I know, I'm always right." She was about to leave when he called out to her.

"Rae?"

"Yes?" She turned on her heels to see his half lidded eyes looking at her.

"I knw tiis kinda wird, but I was wondrin if uh if we culd ykno go out sumtime? I mean mybe lke to see a mvie or grab a bite at a restrant."

Now Raven knew that Beast Boy had to be delirious because she never would have guessed he would be so outright with her. He has recently been more forward with things like engaging with pillow fights and joking around together at the charity ball.

But this was him basically asking her on a date. Well that was what it seemed like.

"What did you say?" She asked knowing exactly what he said.

"I was asin if we culd go ot sumtime."

"As in by ourselves?"

"Mhh-Hmm"

"And you mean as a date?"

"Mhh-Hmm"

"Why?"

"Mmm hmm hmm"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Raven said visibly agitated which Beast Boy couldn't see with his eyes half closed.

"I mean I dnt kno whii I gess I wnt us to get to kno eech oter. Jus betwn us."

"I want to get to know you better too, but this is sort of…unexpected."

"So's that a no?" Beast Boy said sitting in an upright position.

"No, it's more of a 'I don't understand." Raven looked around the room avoiding eye contact.

Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair and brushed the crust out of his eyes.

"Wat don't yu udrstnd?"

"I don't understand why you're asking all of a sudden, and why you're so interested in me in the first place."

Beast cleared his throught.

"Okay, how about you go out with me tonight, as a 'not-date'. And I'll tell you all you want to know." Beast Boy was now fully awake and speaking perfect English. But Raven still responded to him as if he was talking regularly the whole time.

"Okay, sounds fine."

"So tonight at eight?"

"Eight it is."

Raven took a sip of her now cold tea, and rejected it. She exited the room but remembered what she had come in for.

"Oh and Beast Boy, you should hurry up and get ready because I'm guessing practice is going to be brutal today.

"Thanks for the tip Rae. I'll be there in a second."

Raven left the room but bumped into Robin in the hall.

"Raven, what's taking Beast Boy so long?"

"I guess he's more a bit more tired than usual."

Robin knocked on the door. "Beast Boy! When are you gonna get up?" he called through the door.

"Hmmm hmm mmmmh!" He heard a muffled yell back.

Robin made a confused face at Raven which she responded with a slight smirk.

"He said 'in a minute'." Raven turned and went toward her room for a few minutes of meditation.

Meanwhile Beast Boy pulled out his notebook and pen and added to his list.

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

6. First time going to the bookstore with Raven (finally found something we could do together!)

7. First time knitting with Raven (Made her a scarf, but I feel like she's hiding something from me)

8. First time joking with Raven (saw a whole different side of her today!)

9. First time me and Raven understood each other (guess we should have our conversations in the morning from now on)

* * *

Yeah, I'm just a little rusty but never out of the game! Feel free to review, they make me smile.

1. You wouldn't believe how long I've had the first couple of pages for the next chapter of "It's a Date" written up, it's just I've hit major writer's block with it, just need to finish the chapter so look out for it!

2. Any errors in this chapter were intentional for Beast Boy's speaking parts. Any others are mistakes. Oops.

3. I actually got this idea from waking up early in the morning and couldn't sleep. I tried talking but it wasn't

4. Still taking suggestions for this collection, so watch out for them further down the line.

5. Peace, love and animals! :)


	10. First time: Dating

That awkward moment when you haven't updated in over a year, and you're wondering if anyone still cares enough to review.

Yeah.

On with the story!

* * *

First time dating

It's been at least 17 days since Beast Boy asked Raven out. However, every Saturday had been occupied by Control Freak, supporting Raven's notion that he had nothing better to do on the weekend.

Despite the past two opportunities missed, the duo decided to try a third time determined to go on this date.

Beast Boy and Raven had decided against anything too fancy. They both agreed that they needed to learn more about each other so they should be as natural as possible.

Beast Boy had also instructed Raven to call him by his real name, more preferably Gar, tonight. To get the feel of a real date.

Garfield stood in front of his full-length mirror adjusting his tie. He finally perfected it but after a good three minutes of contemplating, he decided to scrap it. He pulled it loose around his neck and threw it on the floor. He then opened the top two buttons of his shirt and hoped he looked classy yet casual. He grabbed two tickets off his dresser mirror and proceeded out of his room.

Garfield made his way to Raven's room and knocked on the door. He had to admit he had never been more nervous in his life. Sure he had been out on dates...with girls. And yeah he had been out with Raven.

But never with the same intentions.

He had never gone out with Raven with these newfound feelings. He of course did the first thing that came to mind, he started to panic.

What if she didn't like him back and was just humoring him? What if the date is a disaster? What if they have nothing to talk about?

Garfield had half a mind to leave and never try this again. There was just too much at stake and not enough reassurance that this would work out.

But then again.

How would their relationship progress if this did go well? This could lead to even more dates, maybe even going steady. A REAL relationship. And even if it didn't work out, hopefully it does, they could always remain friends. Even better friends.

He decided to take the chance. No matter how scary it was Garfield decided that anything was better than never knowing what could have been.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could, it slid open.

There was a moment of an awkward silence. Not completely uncomfortable, just awkward. How did friends go about doing these things? How did Robin and Starfire do this?

"Are you okay?" Raven said breaking the long silence.

"Huh? Oh fine, I'm just uh fine."

"Doesn't sound like it. Your nervousness was practically screaming in my head."

"Oh sorry about that." Garfield had no idea what cat got his tongue, but it needed to go away.

"Are you sure you're okay? We don't need to go out tonight if you don't want to."

Garfield's eyes shot up from looking at the ground.

He hadn't even realized he was looking down.

"No no no no! I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to dating team members let alone you."

"Gee thanks." Raven replied sarcastically.

"No wait that's not what I meant!" He let out a deep sigh then turned around. "Can we start this again?"

"What?" Raven replied.

"Can we start this from the beginning? Like can you go back inside the room and I'll knock and you know we'll just take this from the top."

"Beast Boy, we're going to miss the play."

"It'll only take one second I promise! And remember its 'Garfield' tonight. Or Gar, yeah, Gar is cooler."

He heard Raven take in a deep breath obviously trying to retain her patience. He then heard the door close behind him.

He turned around and took a deep breath as well.

"It's only a date. It's only a date. It's only a date." He whispered to himself.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" He heard Raven say.

He laughed inwardly. "It's me, Gar." He replied happy that she was playing along.

"Hold on I'm not ready."

"What do you mean you're not ready? I just saw you!"

"Oh yeah? What color dress was I wearing?"

"You were wearing a dress?"

"Exactly, you didn't even look at me, so you're not sure if I was ready. Which I am not."

"C'mon Rae, I'm sure you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing." Garfield surprised himself with how easily that came out.

There was a short pause, which of course seemed like ages to him.

The door slid open and he made sure to look at her this time.

And he was right. She was beautiful.

She wore a simple spaghetti strapped dress. It was midnight blue and reached her knees. Her hair was pulled back with only a few strands of hair falling to shape her face. She wore open toed shoes but expectedly no makeup. He had never seen her like this and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You have nice toes."

"Excuse me?" Garfield had ceaseless new ways of confusing her.

"You have nice toes. I don't see them very often but they're nice."

"Thank you. I guess."

"I'm sorry that was stupid."

"Just a little bit."

"No but really Rae, you look pretty. All around just pretty."

"Especially my toes."

He smiled brightly at her. "Yeah especially your toes."

Garfield felt a lot better now. Sure she looked different and they were going out on an official date. But she was the same old Raven and he was the same old Beast Boy.

"Shall we go?" He piped up.

"Yes we shall."

"Rae, could you port us to the garage?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but Starfire is waiting in the common room for us to walk out so she can take a picture. And I don't think you want us to go through that fiasco."

"Say no more." She rose up her arms and they were in the garage in a cool instant. "You know I could just teleport us to the theatre."

"Oh no not tonight." Garfield replied. "We're going to the theatre in style!"

'Oh no' Raven thought.

The couple pulled up in front of the Jump City Grand Theatre on Gar's moped.

Raven of course objected to the mode of transportation for a good ten minutes but after a multitude if promises to drive carefully she finally agreed.

"See that wasn't so bad." Garfield said.

"Don't you ever complain about traveling in my soul-self again. Because nothing was scarier than that."

He let out small nervous chuckle but proceeded to help Raven off the bike.

They made their way to the ticket taker and then to the usher which of whom both made passes at Raven. Garfield was of course was angered by this but through much coaxing by Raven calmed down.

"I'm here with you and this is our night. Don't let anyone ruin that." Visibly elated by this they sat in peace and watched the play.

Garfield was happy they picked an activity they could both enjoy. It had the classiness and maturity Raven liked, yet comedy that he enjoyed.

When the play was over the two decided to get pizza at an Italian restaurant not too far from the theatre.

They requested a seat in the back as not to be disturbed.

"So what did you think of the play?" Garfield asked.

"It was overall good, besides the oldest daughter."

"Katie." He said knowing exactly who she was taking about.

"Yeah her, she was a little too dramatic. However her husband was great."

"Oh yeah every girl in the theatre thought he was great." He said sarcastically.

"Well he was."

"And I suppose that the fact that he was shirtless half the time had nothing to do with it?"

"Of course it didn't. He was just a good actor. And you're one to talk Mister 'Can't take my eyes off Katie'."

Garfield scoffed. "I was not staring at her."

"Oh please..."

"You were staring at her like a dog stares at a steak". They said in unison. "I know." Garfield said.

Raven looked at him one eyebrow rising up.

"I remember you said that to me a while back. The first time I realized that..." He trailed off.

"The first time you realized what?" Raven persisted.

Garfield took a bite of his pizza in an attempt to end the conversation. After all, talking with your mouth full is rude. However this didn't stop Raven. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to finish chewing.

He swallowed his food, then attempted to take another bite. His pizza was engulfed in a familiar black aura preventing him to continue with his plan.

"Oh no you don't. Answer the question Garfield. The first time you realized what?"

There was no escaping this time.

"Did I mention you have really nice toes?" Garfield said looking down.

"Beast Boy." She said in that familiar tone. That tone that meant you had better come clean and quick.

"Okay. That was the first time I realized that I might, sorta, kinda like you. Y'know as more than a...a friend."

Silence.

Oh god how he hated silence.

"I still think you were staring at her."

"What?" Garfield asked.

"Katie, the daughter in the play. You were definitely staring at her."

"Wait a second. I go out on a limb, a very shaky limb and tell you that I like you, and that's all you have to say?"

"Well Garfield, it's pretty obvious that you like me. You don't have to be an empath to know that. Otherwise why would you ask me on a date?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Still, I totally was not staring."

"Yes you were, end of conversation."

"Well what if I said I was staring at her because she reminded me of you? What if my 'infatuation' with Katie was really me being infatuated with you? I mean you guys were practically the same person."

"That's just stupid."

"Why?"

"If you were infatuated with me then you would have been staring at me, not her."

"Well I'll have you know that I stole quite a many glances at you throughout the evening." Garfield said confidently not realizing what he admitted.

"Well that's comforting."

"You sure know how to make me sound stupid." He said deflated.

"Actually you do that on your own."

Then Garfield struck an idea.

"Yeah well I guess you would notice if I was staring at another girl. You being so jealous and all."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How is it you always catch me looking at other girls, hmmmmm? Is it because you're jealous that I'm giving someone else attention?"

"No. It's because you make it so obvious."

"Cyborg does the same thing. You never say anything to him." The smug look on his face made Raven want to reach out and smack him.

But they were in public. That would have to wait.

"You're being ridiculous. I have never been jealous of any of your flirtatious antics. But I think it's time we went home."

"Yeah you're probably right. Besides it's not time for a 'first time jealousy' stage yet."

"What does that mean?" Raven said making her way to the door.

"Oh nothing. Although Katie would probably understand." Garfield said joking. Which this time did end with a smack to the back of the head.

The couple was right back to where they started. Outside Raven's room. They once again teleported inside in case Starfire waited up for them.

"Hey Raven I just noticed something." Garfield said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What?"

"It's my first date with this girl, and already I got to go inside her house." He snickered at his joke while Raven just let out a sigh.

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe just maybe."

Another long pause.

"Sooooooooooo, do I get a kiss?" He had no idea where this courage came from, but he was going to ride it until the end.

"Why don't you kiss Katie?" Raven replied curtly.

"Awwww why do you have to be like that?"

"You'll have to forgive us jealous types."

The two smiled at one another, of course Raven's being smaller.

"Well Good night Gar."

"Good night Rae. Can we do this again sometime?"

"I wouldn't actually hate that."

Garfield knew he would have to be the first one to make a move and decided to kiss her softly on the cheek.

He felt confident not suicidal.

It wasn't a long kiss, but something to make sure she that she of knew his growing feelings for her.

Raven just blushed and retired to her room.

Garfield ran to his room and pulled out his journal in what seemed like forever.

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

6. First time going to the bookstore with Raven (finally found something we could do together!)

7. First time knitting with Raven (Made her a scarf, but I feel like she's hiding something from me)

8. First time joking with Raven (saw a whole different side of her today!)

9. First time me and Raven understood each other (guess we should have our conversations in the morning from now on)

10. FIRST TIME GOING ON A DATE WITH RAVEN! WOOHOOO! (And yes I did kiss her on the cheek. Whose smooth? That's right, I am!)

* * *

1. Well we did it. We finally got to the date. And yes when I say we I mean WE because it's you guys that always know how to inspire me to keep on writing. And not just reviewers for this story, but the reviewers on all my stories. Thanks so much!

2. Yeah I referenced chapter 1 and a future chapter ;)

3. Peace, love and animals!

4. BBxRae swag: adj. (1) the swag/weird amazing feeling that comes from shipping Beast Boy and Raven. Hardcore.

(2) Having a relationship in which both parties are completely opposite each other, but find a way to come together in perfect harmony.

5. Do you have BBxRae swag? :)


	11. First Time: Pool

First time pool

Yeah no comment...

It was a rare day in the Titan household. A day in which even Raven felt the inescapable feeling of boredom. She could always find something to do on these few quiet days. After all most of her activities required peace and quiet. But ever since she began to spend more time with Beast Boy, her time began to be filled with partner activities.

Today would have to be one of the days.

Raven entered the common room surprised to see Beast Boy asleep on the couch. Sure, there was nothing to do, but it was only 2 in the afternoon!

Raven stalked over to him quietly and shook his shoulder.

"Beast Boy" she said, "wake up."

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes. Beast Boy stretched out his back and moved to a sitting position.

"What's up Raven?" He asked cleaning out his eyes.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, no it's totally cool. Uh yeah so how can I help you?"

"I know this is a kind of unusual request but I was wondering if you want to do something today. It's kind of dull around here." Raven's eyes looked almost shifty having never initiated time with Beast Boy before.

"Well sure. What did you have in mind?"

"That's actually where you come in. We've done generally everything I've wanted to do; I was hoping would could try one of your hobbies".

"Like go to the comic book store!" Beast Boy sat up stiff on the couch gripping the cushions in excitement. His smile was so big; Raven almost did not want to take it away from him.

"No, of course not."

Almost.

"Oh uhmm well there is something I've been wanting to do for a while."

"Does it include dressing up?"

"No"

"Does it involve singing?"

"Nope"

"Is anyone going to touch me in any way?"

"Rae I don't know what you think I'm into but I can assure you it's perfectly safe and no people touching people at all. It would just be you and me."

Raven scrunched her nose up at Beast Boy not really enjoying his selection already.

"Alright what is it?" Raven said allowing her arms to cross to show her skepticism.

"Pool!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, it's November. No pools are open and besides it's too cold for-"

"No Rae, not THE pool, just pool. As in billiards and that sorta thing."

"Have you ever played pool?"

"Yeah a couple times actually. It's pretty fun once you get the hang of it."

"Well..."

"C'mon Rae, it's fun, real cheap and I bet it's the only sport that doesn't make you sweat!"

"I suppose if it's all you can think of."

"Oh don't be that way Rae, it's gonna be great you'll see."

"And this is definitely the place?" Raven said glancing down the dark staircase.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Beast Boy said walking ahead of her to hold the door open.

Raven walked in simply dressed with a black midriff, low-rise jeans, and black sneakers. She didn't want to give off the impression that this was a date.

Even though she was counting it as one.

Raven saw Beast Boy walk over to the desk and talk to the cashier.

"Two for an hours please."

"Okay I'll lead you to your table." The waitress said with a smile.

The girl was short with an attractive figure. She had green eyes and light brown hair with a million dollar smile to match.

'Control yourself Raven. She is not doing anything wrong.'

"Rae you wanna break or should I?"

"Huh?"

"Uhh do you want to take the first shot?"

It took Raven a moment to realize that the girl had gone and Beast Boy was talking to her.

"No it's fine, you go first."

Beast Boy lined up the cue stick with the white ball. Raven stood on the opposite side of the table and for a moment, their eyes connected.

It was a brief two or three seconds but the connection they had was familiar yet awkward.

Moreover, awkward moments always last the longest.

Beast Boy dragged his eyes back to the ball and drew his arm back. He moved it front and back multiple times trying to create the perfect break.

SMACK!

Beast Boy hit the ball and it flew straight scattering the balls and sinking a striped ball.

"Guess that means you're solid." Beast Boy said waking Raven from her surprised trance.

"Excuse me?"

"I sunk a striped ball which means that I'm stripes and your solids. Basically only touch the solid balls except the 8."

"And why not?"

"Because if you hit that one and it goes in, the game is automatically over and you lose."

"Well then." Raven's expression amused Beast boy. She still had the same biting humor but her face seemed almost softer.

Beast Boy smiled at her and walked over to another side of the table.

He bent down and struck another ball. The ball rolled toward the corner pocket buy stopped only a few inches short.

Beast Boy uttered a small curse under his breath in a joking matter. He couldn't wait to see Raven play.

"Alright it's your turn."

"Joy."

Raven walked toward Beast Boy examining the set up.

"What do you think?" Raven asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which one should I hit?

"Oh. Well this is a surprise."

"And why is that?"

"I mean you never ask my opinion."

"Maybe because it takes so long for you to give it."

"Oh uhmmm well I guess I would try for that one over there." He used the cue to point to a ball in the center.

"Seems feasible."

Raven put her cue on the table and focused on the center.

This was her first time and she wasn't quite sure of what she was doing.

She took a deep breath and drew the cue back. As she pushed her arm forward and was about to make contact with the ball she heard a noise.

It was a small laugh coming from nearby. Raven looked up and swerve waitress talking with Beast Boy. She looked as if she was supposed to be taking his order but got distracted.

The sight made Raven choke and she hit the ball too low causing it to fly up and off the table nearly missing the two.

"Whoa Rae you almost hit her."

"Almost..." Raven replied.

There was a long pause and the waitress got the hidden hint although Beast Boy missed it.

"Well if you need anything just call." She said staring Raven straight in the eyes who was still in the hunched over position. Raven looked like a panther just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

The waitress did not feel like being prey and stalked off.

"Here Rae, try again." Beast Boy had been searching for the ball during the whole ordeal leaving him oblivious to the situation that "almost" happened.

He placed the ball on the table and walked behind her. Raven felt her cheeks blush as Beast Boy started to lean over her.

"Don't even think about it."

Beast Boy stepped back and put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay Rae whatever you say."

Raven drew back the cue once more and made her strike.

The game had gone on for a while. Raven's anger and frustration layed hidden, however it did come out in the game. Raven was hitting balls in like a pro. Beast Boy was still winning, however he was highly impressed as well as afraid of Raven's playing.

It came down to four balls being on the table. Two solids, one stripe, and the 8 ball.

It was Beast Boy's turn and he was in the perfect position to win the game. He bent over but hesitated.

"I wonder where that waitress is, I'm kinda thirsty."

"Well just call I'm sure she's just dying to wait on you."

Beast Boy let out a sigh and stood up.

"Okay Raven what's the problem."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You were very cool earlier but now you've made a complete U-turn and you're all grumpy. And more so than usual."

"There is nothing different about me."

"Yeah there is it's like ever since that girl...Oh I get it."

"What amazing discovery have you just made?" Raven said rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy made his way over to Raven who was sitting down in one of the opposite chairs and stood as close to her as possible so that he would make her uneasy, but not angry.

"Is this about the girl?"

"What girl?"

"I think you know what girl I'm talking about."

"I think you're an idiot and you should just make you're shot already."

"Oh well I'm an idiot now huh?"

"You always have been."

Raven hated how much fun he was having with this. He was never good at hiding his feelings and right now she wished he was angry at her insults instead of amused by them.

"Well Jessica wouldn't think I am an idiot."

"And who is Jessica?" Raven said looking up into his bewildered eyes.

"Oh the girl that you have no idea talking who I'm talking about."

"I'm sure she'd also have much more fun playing this stupid game then I am."

"Yeah you're right. She would let me teach her how to play and not be so grumpy about it."

"Then maybe you should be here with her instead of me."

"Eh it would be slightly more fun. But since I am here with you, I guess I have to make the most of it. So I'll make a bet with you."

"Why would I make this fun for you?"

"Just hear me out Raven. If I win, I get to hang out with Jessica for the rest of the day and you can't be mean or grumpy toward me for the rest of the week."

"And what if I win?"

"You get to kill my fun for the rest of the week by making me take you wherever you want whenever you want for the remainder of the week."

Raven knew she was in no position to be bargaining knowing that she was clearly set up to lose.

However, Raven knew deep down she was hurt at the fact that Beast Boy did not have any type of fun with her. Even though she was going along with his idea!

"Fine. You're shot."

Beast Boy smiled and walked over to table again.

Beast Boy resumed the position and steadied his cue. He closed one eye examining the ball that he was aiming for and re-opened it. He pulled back his arm and Raven knew this would be a powerful hit.

He attempted a couple of strikes nearly hitting the ball but stopping shy of it.

Raven would not show it but she was getting anxious.

Beast Boy looked up to her one last time and gave her the smallest wink that he knew she did not catch.

He looked back down and struck the ball, which sunk in perfectly.

Beast Boy stood up with a smirk on his face filled with accomplishment.

"So where are we off to malady?"

"Actually there is a new café on Trenton I would like to check out."

"Then we'll go there." Beast Boy said beaming.

Raven nodded her head and watched as Beast Boy put the cues away. Raven didn't actually want to go to the café, she just wanted to get Beast Boy away from Jessica.

"So how did you like winning your first game of pool?" Beast Boy asked her.

"It was actually kind of fun'" She replied hesitantly and Beast Boy knew she was being honest.

The two walked away from the table leaving the three balls on the table, and the 8 ball resting in the corner pocket.

Beast Boy later that evening remembered to write in his journal

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

6. First time going to the bookstore with Raven (finally found something we could do together!)

7. First time knitting with Raven (Made her a scarf, but I feel like she's hiding something from me)

8. First time joking with Raven (saw a whole different side of her today!)

9. First time me and Raven understood each other (guess we should have our conversations in the morning from now on)

10. FIRST TIME GOING ON A DATE WITH RAVEN! WOOHOOO! (And yes I did kiss her on the cheek. Whose smooth? That's right, I am!)

11. First time playing pool with Raven and let her win (She gets soooooooooo jealous but I was a gentleman and took advantage of it)

No re al explanation for lateness and I'd love to update this and finish "It's a date" by Thanksgiving but I don't wanna promise something I can't deliver.

I'm very bad because I was so excited to get this up that I didn't proofread this a second time, so I'm sorry for any kistakes I didn't catch the first time. Yes, the mistake I just wrote in the last sentence was on purpose to lighten the mood…lol

Not much else to say, but just because you don't see me write doesn't mean I'm not reading and I'm glad that the TT section is not dead…however it's no longer first and that makes me sad. But who knows, that can change.

Peace love and animals


	12. First Time: Saving

Hello again, let's just jump right into it!

It had been a long battle against Cinderblock, but the Titans had finally won. Raven had been knocked down but Beast Boy had been there to protect her taking a lot of the hits for her. He had gotten beaten up pretty bad but in the end it was worth it. Raven and Starfire had showered Cinderblock with starbolts and metal bars from around the construction site they had been in.

Cinderblock went down and the Titans were victorious. Beast Boy had thought it was a good day. Raven on the other hand was not happy and Beast Boy noticed.

When the Titans arrived home, they split off going to their rooms to rest. Raven stayed in the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea.

Beast Boy had gone to his room to change out of his ripped uniform. When he returned he saw Raven in the kitchen and went to her.

"Hey Rae, are you okay?"

He knew something was off with her mood. She barely said a word to him and kept her distance the whole ride home. He didn't understand what he did to make her upset with him.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. If I did something wrong, which I don't know what it could be, I'm just sorry."

Beast Boy didn't want to argue with her. His body hurt and he was just happy that they both got home alive. But it seemed that Raven wouldn't be satisfied for these reasons.

"Beast Boy I need you to understand something."

"Uh okay, what is it?" He asked nervously.

"Before this thing happened. Whatever it is that we have, I was a Titan. And I still am. Which means I don't need you to constantly save me."

"Is _that_ what you're upset about?" Beast Boy said a little confused. "That I keep helping you in battle?"

"You're not helping me Beast Boy. You're using yourself as a human shield and it's stupid."

As much as Beast Boy didn't want to fight, he couldn't apologize for this. This was just plain stupid to him. Raven was instigating a fight that didn't need to happen.

"I can't believe this! You're actually upset cause I'm taking the hits for you. Normal girls would appreciate it." Beast Boy said getting tense. He started pacing around trying to wrap his mind around Raven's position.

"If you haven't noticed, I am not a normal girl. And I don't need you to take the hits for me. Just because you have this complete need to save people, doesn't mean you should make me into a damsel in distress. Because I am not." Raven said staying perfectly still.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a _need_ to save anyone. I'm just doing something nice. Guys still do that Rae!"

"No Beast Boy, you're different."

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy wasn't sure what she was implying.

"What I am saying is that you are obsessed with having to save someone and it doesn't matter who it is. At first I thought it was a primal thing. An innate part of your animal nature, but now I see that it's psychological. Not a physical urge."

Raven seemed to calm down, but was now focusing very hard on something. She was almost thinking out loud and Beast Boy was lost.

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy was growing very frustrated. He felt as if Raven was having this conversation by herself.

"What I mean is that you go far beyond what is required of you." When Raven saw the confused look on Beast Boy's face, she knew that she had to outright say it. "Take Terra for example."

Beast Boy's shoulders grew rigid and his breath caught in his throat. He tried to act as if the name didn't affect him, but Raven saw it.

"What about Terra?"

"There is no doubt that Terra had issues. She didn't trust anyone and she made a lot of bad decisions. Now I don't know why you stuck by her for so long, but what I do know is that you did everything you could to save her. Even when she was the enemy."

"She was our friend Raven."

"She was still sick and not stable and you looked past all that to try and help her."

"I don't see what's wrong with that."

"There's nothing wrong with _helping_. But when you put yourself into danger, that is when it becomes dangerous. When we were fighting Ternion* you left us to go after her and Slade by yourself and you almost died."

"Going into dangerous situations are part of the job description don't you think."

"Only when there's a chance. There's a difference between determination and being suicidal."

"You think I'm suicidal?" Beast Boy said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I believe that you are so hell-bent on being the hero that you are willing to die unnecessarily."

Beast Boy actually paused there. He let his mind wonder on what she was saying. He saw nothing wrong with giving your life for your friends. That was the honorable way to die. To die in place of someone you care about.

"I cared about Terra. So much. I don't know if it was love or infatuation, but I knew that she didn't deserve to die, especially in that volcano. She could have had a life here at the tower but she ended up God knows where. And I failed her."

Beast Boy sat down on one of the bar stools facing the kitchen and put his head in his hands.

"I failed _them_."

"Who is 'them'?" Raven asked finally.

"My parents" Beast Boy said still looking down. "They died in a boating accident when I was a kid. It was after I got my powers. We went for a sail one day and all I remember was a lot of splashing and a lot of screaming. My mom told me to fly away and I did. That was the last time I ever spoke to them."

Raven did not want to say anything for a while. She didn't know any words that would make him feel better.

"I'm sorry." She said simply.

"Thanks. But no one is more sorry than me. I was the one with the powers, I'm the one who could have turned into a pterodactyl and flew all of us to safety. I'm the one who could have saved them."

"No you couldn't have."

Beast Boy finally looked at her.

"How can you say that? I was perfectly capable of doing something . Anything!"

"Beast Boy I don't know the situation. I wasn't there to see what you could and could not have done. But it is obvious that your parents loved you very much, and it was because of that love that they decided to save _you_. You were _destined_ to be here with the Titans and to save peoples' lives but you were not meant to be reckless." Raven walked over to him and put her hand on her shoulder to comfort him.

"You're a hero because in spite of feeling responsible for your parent's death you continue living. You continuing fighting. Putting yourself in harm's way will only make their efforts in vain."

For the first time things were clear to Beast Boy. His behavior, his pain, and his confusion.

He still felt guilty, but he now felt a different way to use it. He felt his guilt as motivation. To stay alive as long as possible and to live the life he knew his parents wanted him to live.

And he was glad Raven gave him the insight.

She didn't coddle him or try and convince him that it wasn't his fault. So many people had given him the speech of how there was 'nothing he could have done' but that didn't make him feel better. It made him angrier. And he swore that if he couldn't save his parents, he would save everyone else, or die trying.

But Raven showed him why that was the wrong way to go about it. His parents did not die a pointless death. They died for _him_. They thought he was special enough to give up their lives for. And he repaid them by putting his life in danger.

Just the opposite of what they wanted.

"Rae, I don't know what to do. I always thought that I failed everyone around me. That all the people I had lost should have been me."

"Or maybe you have two guardian angels watching over you. Still protecting you even in the afterlife."

Beast Boy looked like lost child who was finally being brought home. Such revelation and happiness washed over him. He accepted these new feeling allowing them to soothe his pain.

"You really think so." Beast Boy had a hopeful tone laced in his voice. He had never thought of what happened to his parents after they had died. He didn't want to. But the thought of them still protecting him and watching him grow up brought joy to Beast Boy's heart he had never thought he would feel again. He felt lighter.

"Yes Beast Boy. In fact I'm positive. So why don't you make their job a little easier and stop putting yourself in danger?"

"Hmmmm. Maybe."

Now it was Raven's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I mean that maybe my parents _were_ protecting me. Maybe I was supposed to live this long because I was supposed to find that special person, the right person that I _could_ give my life for." Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes and took her hands.

"You were right about everything Rae. And I promise I won't be stupid in battle anymore, but you can't make me promise to stop taking the hits for you. I'm always gonna pick you up and brush you off in the heat of battle. I just won't be as obvious with it anymore."

"Beast Boy, I think you've missed the entire point of this conversation."

"No, I see everything clearer now thanks to you. I'll keep taking the punches, but I'll make sure it's never something too lethal. If I've lived through all the crap that I've been through, just to get to you, then it would be stupid to let myself die now. I wanna stay around for as long as possible with you Rae."

Beast Boy stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight to his body while Raven hugged him back very weakly. She wasn't very comfortable showing this much affection in one day. Especially out in the open. But she figured he needed it for today.

When they broke the hug, Raven excused herself to go to her room and meditate. Beast Boy soon went to his room to catch a quick nap.

He hadn't really shown it, but his body felt very sore from the fight earlier. But before Beast Boy went to sleep, he reached under his bed for his notebook.

1. First time having a crush on Raven.

2. First time complimenting Raven on her looks (And making her blush. I think.)

3. First time having a fight with Raven (A pillow fight! Not a real fight! We had too many of those already)

4. First time making a sundae with Raven (on Saturday! Got a new tradition out of it too)

5. First time meditating with Raven (didn't realize how good it feels and how much I actually think about her).

6. First time going to the bookstore with Raven (finally found something we could do together!)

7. First time knitting with Raven (Made her a scarf, but I feel like she's hiding something from me)

8. First time joking with Raven (saw a whole different side of her today!)

9. First time me and Raven understood each other (guess we should have our conversations in the morning from now on)

10. FIRST TIME GOING ON A DATE WITH RAVEN! WOOHOOO! (And yes I did kiss her on the cheek. Whose smooth? That's right, I am!)

11. First time playing pool with Raven and let her win (She gets soooooooooo jealous but I was a gentleman and took advantage of it)

12. First time saving Raven…and being saved by her (Thanks mom and Dad…I owe you guys big time)

*Ternion was the name of that plasmus, cinderblock, overload thing. Well that is what they called it in the video game.

1. I'm actually really happy with this chapter, even if it is shorter than the last one. But I always thought that the reason Beast Boy worked so hard to save Terra, despite his love/like relationship with her, was because he was guilty for his parents dying. This could also be said for his behavior in the Doom Patrol episodes but that's a little different.

Hope you guys like the seriousness I put up here and can't wait till next time.

Peace, love and animals….


End file.
